


Let These Arms Be Your Shelter/ Let Me Hold You

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comforts Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let These Arms Be Your Shelter/ Let Me Hold You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzmEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/gifts).



> I wanted to gift this to EzmEmily for writting me this wonderful fic, I can't tell her enough how much that meant to me. It's given me strenght I need, so this is my way of saying thank you. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Tony was having one those days, the ones where he wished he didn't get out of bed. He had no idea; he could say the word ouch, so many times.

Everything that could go wrong went wrong. An important meeting; he had set up for weeks fell through and was canceled.

He had no idea how he did it, but he managed to bump into so many things in the lab that Bruce practically dragged him out of there. When he got home, he sprawled on the couch with a humph.

"I take it you had a "lovely day" Steve said as he walked in their apartment. "Humph!" Tony grumbled. Steve chuckled as Tony laid on his lap still face downwards.

"Tony, come on tell me what's wrong" Steve encouraged. Tony lifted his head briefly and told Steve what happened noticing tears of frustration were pouring down his cheeks.

"Come here" Steve whispered as Tony sat up and Steve wrapped him in his arms. "Steve my life…" Tony was about to say sucks when Steve stopped him.

"Tony, let me hold you let these arms be your shelter always to remind you, your life doesn't suck. You have me" He whispered as they kissed softly. "Thank you darling" Tony said as he drifted off to sleep. "Anytime my love" Steve whispered watching Tony sleep.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
